


When Dreams Become Reality

by RealistTash



Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Idiots getting their shit together, soft sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Trini has two options. She can either attempt to slowly remove herself from under Kim and make her way to one of the other rooms in the ship, or she can gently wake Kim up and pretend that this never happened.When Kim moans her name, low and deep, Trini’s body decides for her.-Or;Kim has a sex dream about Trini and Trini is too gay for this.





	When Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one shot that's been stuck in my head for a while but apparently I'm incapable of writing something short.
> 
> Sin begins after the break in the chapter, this is your only warning.

They’ve been Rangers for nearly two years now. After Rita came Lord Zedd, after Lord Zedd came Scorpina, after Scorpina came Rita again, and they still haven’t been able to break down her new base on the moon.

But it’s been quiet, too quiet, like something big is being planned and when they aren’t busy with school or part-time jobs, they’re training harder than ever.

Not much has changed in two years. 

Except now Jason and Trini have moved into the ship.

Tommi is the ‘if ever needed Ranger’ so she was free to come and go as she pleased and moved up to San Francisco.

Jason already decided that his role of leader was the most important thing. He decided to skip college, focus on working for himself, inspired to fix up old cars after he’d finished his own, so that he could be with Zordon in a second if needed. The ship already had rooms they could use for a bit of rest and relaxation, but Jason wanted to get out of his house so he got to work on turning those rooms into liveable spaces and moved in as soon as he graduated.

Zack was the only one that they all knew without a shadow of a doubt would stay in Angel Grove, also skipping college to be a full-time carer for his mom with a part-time job at the newly built Krispy Kreme to keep up with her medication. 

Billy decided to stay with his mom, attending college but forgoing the dorm. He didn’t take much convincing to stay either, not liking the thought of too much change in his routine.

Kim was surprisingly easy to convince to stay, the group thinking she’d be the first to try and escape this shitty town, but when asked she simply shrugged around the group and said, “I wanted to leave because there was nothing here for me. Now there is.” And Trini swears Kim looked her dead in the eye at the last part. “Plus AGU has a pretty decent dance programme.” Trini had gulped at the thought and it still sends involuntary images to her imagination even now. 

Trini was the hardest to convince. Unsurprisingly, her mother did not take her coming out well and refused to pay anything towards her college education. She’d spent almost any free time she had working and saved enough to get away, not far enough to not get back for Ranger duties, but enough to get away from her parents at least. It took a lot of bonfires and long talks about her duty being here before she snapped out something about being able to teleport now so what did it matter? It took a lot of ‘it’s not just about being a Ranger, Trini, you’ve got us now’. There were tears and arguments and fallings out and she was just about ready to pack a rucksack and leave without warning when Billy’s mom had offered her an internship at the local newspaper office. She’d argued weakly that she couldn’t afford anywhere to stay and Kim had hugged her tightly, telling her she’d sneak Trini into her dorm and that’s when Jason had told them his plans of turning the ship into something they could live in.

And well, she couldn’t really turn that down. 

Her parents had uprooted again after school had finished and she misses her brothers like mad, skyping them whenever she gets the chance. 

Two years of being stuck with a small group tends to make people question the closeness, Billy’s mom often making off-handed comments when they have a movie night and they’re all touching in some way. They obviously have their smaller, closer groups. Zack and Trini, Kim and Jason, Jason and Billy and the closest, Trini and Kim. Kim spends more time sleeping at the ship with Trini than she does in her dorm and Trini tries not to think too much about that. 

She had convinced herself that Kim was straight for the longest time, convinced herself that something was going to happen with Kim and Jason, the ex head cheerleader and ex star football player. It was inevitable, right? 

So she kept her crush on the down low, no matter how many times Zack had tried to convince her that Kim looked at her the same way. One month of ignoring it became two. Two months became six. Six months became a year and a year became a year and a half and by that time it just seemed ridiculous to bring it up because if Kim was actually into girls surely the group would know by now.

And then the worst thing that could’ve happened, happened. 

Kim got a girlfriend. 

It was a few weeks into her first year of college. She’d met her in dance and she was nice and kind and tall and pretty, didn’t get jealous when Kim spent time with her friends, didn’t check up on her and was practically under the definition of perfect girlfriend. 

They never got the fully story of why they broke up, but Trini will never forget what Kim said to her one night when they got drunk.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you weren’t straight?”

Kim smiles softly and shrugs, “you never asked, and I thought you guys already knew, it was pretty obvious I’m bi. All I’ve ever done is flirt with you.” 

Trini ignores the last statement because Kim flirts with everyone. “Well, she seems great, for what it’s worth.” 

“She is.” Kim’s head rests on Trini’s shoulder as she nuzzles into her neck, arm coming to wrap around Trini’s waist before she sighs, “but sometimes I hate having to hold back.” Trini leans to look down with a furrow of her brow, silently telling Kim to expand. “Like, when we’re having sex you know?” She instantly regrets it. “I just want it to be a bit more rough, you know? And I have to be careful that I don’t lose control and actually hurt her. Like, if it was you, I wouldn’t need to focus, I could just... let loose and you would too because these stupid Ranger powers means it takes more to feel and she doesn’t have the strength I need, whereas like, you do.”

Trini gapes at her, jaw slack and throat bobbing as she swallows in an attempt to clear her throat and talk without squeaking, “so what you’re saying is you’d only sleep with me because you think I like it rough?” 

Kim pulls back and smirks through a bit lip, “one; I know you’ll like it rough. Two; I’d sleep with you because we’ve been dancing around it for a year and a half and it’s about time you got over yourself and asked me out.” 

Trini had made some excuse about using the bathroom and when she re-entered the room Kim had passed out on the bed and didn’t remember anything from the night before, spent another three months with her girlfriend before they called it quits on good terms because that girl was too fucking nice for her own good. 

She’s laying in bed, staring at the ceiling mindlessly, stripped down to her underwear on top of her sheets because the air conditioning is broke and it’s boiling in her room and she zones out thinking once again about that night with Kim, what she’d said and if she meant it or if it was just her flirty nature fuelled with alcohol. She can hear Jason down the hall, clunking away with his tools to fix the air con and looses track of time as she think about everything that has happened in the past two years when her door opening brings her out of it.

“Can you actually believe that Jessica won the solo performance and I got pushed to a fucking backup dancer? A backup dancer, Trini! My dance instructor obviously hates me because I’m even better than her and-” Kim stops, mouth open and gym bag dropping as her eyes rake over Trini’s body and Trini flushes because she was suppose to put some clothes on before Kim came over but time ran away from her. “And what was I saying again?” 

Trini clears her throat and grabs the oversized t-shirt next to her bed, eyeing the sweats on the other side of the room, “your instructor. I’m assuming you got passed up for the solo?”

Kim is still staring at her as she walks over confidently, plucking the shirt out of Trini’s hand and looks her over again, “it doesn’t matter. Do you often greet women in your underwear or am I just special?” 

“I- I lost track of time and- I was meant- you weren’t meant-” she sees the teasing sparkle in Kim’s eyes and small smirk on her lips and huffs, crossing her arms over her chest which only moves her boobs closer together and Kim’s eyes to stray again, “oh, fuck you, Hart.” 

“Why is it so hot in here anyway?” 

“The AC is broke. You going to give me my shirt back or not?” She watches Kim’s gaze flit between her and the shirt until she eventually throws the shirt over her head and rips off her own to join it before moving to the button on her jean shorts. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Kim shrugs again, moving to straddle a stuttering Trini’s hips briefly as she takes the spot opposite Trini against the wall, “I’m staying over, and you’re right, it’s way too hot in here to wear anything.” 

A choked grumble escapes Trini as Kim stretches out next to her, her muscles flexing as she does and a satisfied moan leaves her throat as her joints pop and relax, the waistline of pink lace dipping down as her back arches and Trini feels herself lick her lips at the sight, quickly pulling her tongue back in when Kim’s eyes open. “But... you-”

“What? It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before. Being in our underwear is no different than when we go swimming.” 

And Trini isn’t a bad person, she’s not, so why does the universe insist on torturing her by having her crush half naked in bed next to her, probably eventually cuddling her because that’s just who Kim is. She thinks back to the times they do go swimming, how Kim finds any excuse to brush her wet body against Trini, sliding up and down her skin like she knows how much it affects her and loves to play on that fact.

But if Kim’s drunken words from all those months ago are real, Trini thinks her thoughts aren’t far off the mark. “Now come on, I’ve had an exhausting day and I sleep better with you, so roll over.” Trini begins to make a sarcastic comment when Kim cuts her off, “don’t pretend you don’t love being the little spoon.” 

“Fine, just don’t get any funny ideas.” 

The heat in the room is nothing compared to Kim’s warm skin against Trini’s back, her palm molten as it skims across her stomach to rest on Trini’s lower ribs and breath hot as she breathes into Trini’s neck. “I make no promises.” 

Trini feels the smirk in the crook of her neck. Kim’s playing with her again and she refuses to let it get to her. “Go to sleep, Hart.” 

Most people would compare somebody as clingy as Kim to a koala, but Trini thinks she’s more like a sloth. Her long limbs are heavy, her body trying to grasp onto as much as she can which is usually comforting for Trini. It makes her feel safe, protected, secure. But in this moment with them both slightly sweaty where their overheated skin meets and Kim’s thumb runs slowly back and forth along the underwire of her bra that causes her skin to goosebump in its trail, the slow, even breaths down her ear that makes her heart thump and body tremble, leads her mind to wander to places she doesn’t allow herself to wander when she’s in Kim’s proximity. “You’re thinking too loud.” 

And fuck, if Kim could only see what these loud thoughts consist of, Trini’s sure she would leap up from the bed and things between them would get incredibly awkward incredibly quickly. “Sorry,” she mumbles, clenching her eyes shut tight in hopes of ridding her mind and focus on sleeping until she finally feels herself drifting off to Kim’s steady heartbeat.

-

She tells herself that it’s the uncomfortable heat that wakes her up. One thing she’s learnt since moving to California is sometimes the nights can be brutal. She’d grown up moving all around of course, but never to a state that has various seasons of hot. 

Trini moves her hands to shove off the duvet but only finds bare skin and groans as she realises nothing is covering her but there’s something different about how she feels in the moment. It isn’t a sticky form of heat covering her sweaty skin, it’s a heat she hasn’t felt for some time and as she blinks her eyes to rid herself of her sleep haze, they widen when they find, or feel as the case may be, the culprit.

Kim’s breathing is heavy behind her, body squirming against Trini’s back and Trini thinks at first she’s having a nightmare, pants and groans as the nails on one hand dig into Trini’s thigh and the nails on the other scratch along her abs. Her mouth is parted against Trini’s shoulder, she can feel those soft lips dragging across it before the hand on her thigh relaxes and begins moving slowly up until it’s resting just below Trini’s boxers and when Kim moans softly it clicks.

She’s having a sex dream. 

Trini has two options. She can either attempt to slowly remove herself from under Kim as not to wake her and make her way to one of the other rooms in the ship, or she can gently wake Kim up and pretend that this never happened.

However; when Kim moans her name, low and deep, Trini’s body decides for her.

Her feet hit the metal ground so quickly she doesn’t even register she’s standing up until her head gets dizzy at the speed of the motions and she stumbles back as she gapes at Kim in shock, hates for the first time since becoming a Ranger the fact that their not so new abilities means she can see Kim’s perfect form in the dark.

Kim whose eyes are fluttering open and Trini is frozen on the spot, trying her best to act natural even though everything is screaming at her to run. “Trini? Hey, you okay?” 

Is she okay? Fuck no she’s not okay. Her chest is pounding and her hands are trembling, her legs feel weak and her pulse is so rapid she’s surprised Alpha hasn’t rushed in to check on her but then remembers it shuts itself down at night for updates on the happenings of the modern world. She takes a deep breath and swallows, hoping her voice isn’t as shaky as she feels, “I’m fine, just a nightmare.” 

“Well come back to bed,” Kim yawns, turning to lay on her back and holds her hands out to grasp at air, “it’s getting cold.” It’s a blatant lie because the metal on the floor is practically burning her feet but she doesn’t comment.

And she really shouldn’t. She should make an excuse to get the hell out of there because her best fucking friend was just having a sex dream about her and she’s far too gay too deal with this in the early hours of the morning. But then Kim opens her eyes fully to look at her, all dark and hazed from both sleep and her obvious dream with a lazy, irresistibly attractive smile that Trini’s not strong enough to deny because Kim looks ridiculously cute like this, so she wills herself to lay back down without letting Kim know how affected she is. 

It takes every ounce of will power Trini has not to moan when their skin makes contact again and she’s stiff and robotic as she rests her head on Kim’s shoulder, arm hesitantly slung over Kim’s waist and she keeps her hips away from Kim’s now that she’s calmed down enough to feel how uncomfortably wet her boxers have become.

How long was Kim feeling her up to make her body react like this? 

“Are you sure you’re okay? It was just a nightmare, right? Not a night terror?” 

Trini clears her throat and forces herself to relax more, “yeah it was nothing big. Must’ve just shook me up a little I guess. I can’t even remember it properly.”

But god, she could never forget the way Kim moaned out her name and she holds back a whimper as she squeezes her eyes shut. The only problem is that it makes the sound of Kim’s thundering heart that much clearer and her hand clenches at Kim’s waist as she lets out a subconscious stuttering breath. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?” Fingers find the tip of her chin and it’s angled so that Trini has no choice but to look into Kim’s eyes, witnesses the searching in them before realisation dawns and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Fuck, Trini I’m so sorry. I just- it’s- I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, Kim. Sometimes a dream is just a dream. We can forget this happened.” 

“It wasn’t.” Kim says it so honestly, so openly that Trini gasps in a breath and holds it. “It wasn’t just a dream, I’m just- god I’m so sorry I was like, groping you in your sleep or whatever. That wasn’t cool. But I don’t- it’s not the first time and I...” A sudden look of determination flashes over Kim’s face and before Trini knows it Kim is mumbling a ‘fuck it’ and she’s leaning in, stops short of Trini’s lips without breaking eye contact and asks, “is this okay?” 

A barely there nod as her eyes drift shut is all Trini gives her because she can’t think past the point of ‘Kimberly Hart is about to kiss me’ and then soft lips, softer than anything she has ever imagined before, press against hers timidly, gently and her mind takes too long to process and kiss back so she just lays there, waits to wake up, for the universe to laugh at her and tell her that this was her dream all along. But Kim pulls back slightly before she presses in harder, sucks Trini’s bottom lip into her mouth before she moves them so that Trini’s back hits the bed and Kim towers over her and finally, finally she responds. 

Kissing Kim is instantly something she knows she’ll never get tired of. The way Kim holds her jaw as she moves Trini the way she wants. The way her lips part and close over Trini’s bottom lip with the tiniest tug at the end before she starts the process over again. The way she breathes in through her nose and exhales through her mouth. They way she casually deepens the kiss until Trini feels her tongue graze her lip and her mouth opens willing to allow it access.

The first taste of Kim causes Trini to whimper, the strawberry and mint flavoured hard candies she’s obsessed with that Trini can’t abide in any other circumstance mixed with a lingering hint of the sports drink they all stock up on and the grapefruit lip balm Trini always steals just so she can lick it off of her lips has her eyes rolling back and head feeling dizzy and Kim takes that advantage to lift Trini’s hands over her head as she covers her entire body, gasping into Trini’s mouth when her thigh finds place between Trini’s legs and she discovers the reason Trini wouldn’t get too close to her. 

“Trini,” Kim breathes out, “fuck.” 

Kim trails her kisses down Trini’s jawline and Trini’s stupid mind has to be completely disconnected from her body when she asks, “what are we doing?” 

Teeth tug on her ear lobe, slow and hard, something that has never been a weak spot for her until Kim apparently because her hips buck up and Kim groans down her ear before answering, “something that is long overdue. Don’t you think?” 

Kim’s hair smells so good, Trini thinks in favour of replying, the strawberry scent that Trini is adamant Kim only bought because the bottle is pink invades her senses and she has a sudden urge to run her fingers through it, create more of the delicious smell, but her hands are still trapped above her head and she grunts in frustration as Kim chuckles against the top of her jaw before she moves back to kiss her again, hot and heavy as she laces their fingers together and begins a subtle grind that has Trini making sounds she didn’t know she was capable of. 

They aren’t loud, she’s never been one to be loud in bed, but they are pathetic in her ears. Needy whimpers and whines as Kim slithers on top of her and she damn near weeps when Kim pulls back again. “Can I touch you?” 

Her rapid nod causes Kim to grin against her lips, cocky and confident as she brings Trini’s left arm down before fingertips circle her palm, glide up her arm with a feather light touch as Kim’s thumb skims up her side and Trini shudders. They find their way along Trini’s hairline next, pushing a loose strand behind her ear before making their way down her neck, along her collar bone and then Kim is following the line with kisses as she pushes Trini’s bra strap off of her shoulder. 

Kim’s hand moves around her back and Trini gets the hint to arch it enough so that Kim can undo the clasp and before she knows it her bra is off and both hands are back above her head, Kim’s left hand a vice grip on her wrists as her right pinches her nipple the same time she bites hard at the crook of her neck and Trini wails under her, the soft and slow suddenly changing to this primal need to get Kim closer to her and Kim smirks against her skin, “knew you’d like it rough.” 

The lustful glint in Kim’s gaze tells her that she’s the same and it shakes Trini to her core because Kim remembers. She remembers what she said when she was drunk and if Trini’s brain wasn’t so clouded she’d be throwing Kim off of her and demanding an explanation but all she can do is surge up to bite Kim’s bottom lip in her own little reprimand and Kim grunts against her. 

“But we’ll save that for next time.” 

Trini shivers as Kim’s hand leaves her chest to skirt down her abs and her lips return to her jaw, “n-next time?” 

Kim hums softly against her and Trini’s head sags to the left to give her more access against her neck. “I’ve thought about this too many times not to take my time with you.” 

Well that makes Trini feel less guilty about her own late night thoughts. “You saying you only want me for my body, Hart?”

“I want you for everything.” 

The whispered words send a strange feeling through Trini, warmth that isn’t from the room and a funny fluttering in the pit of her stomach that isn’t from being so turned on. It’s a feeling that’s been there all along whenever she thinks about Kim but has now surfaced to the tip of her being with the short sentiment and when she opens her eyes, Kim stares down with such love, such content, that the mood shifts back to something slow. Kim’s middle finger dipping under the elastic of her boxers reminds her of where they are and she wiggles her wrists so Kim takes the hint to free her hands before they lace behind Kim’s neck and pull her down for one of the most sensual kisses she’s ever experienced. 

Sighs fill the room, both refusing to pull back from the kiss even though they’re in desperate need of oxygen but Trini’s hold on Kim’s neck keeps her in place and Kim does nothing more than press against her harder, the grinding that had slowed moments ago picks back up and Trini doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed at the low groan that leaves Kim’s lips, assuming her boxers now hold a decent sized wet patch, because she lifts her own leg against Kim and her eyes roll back behind closed lids when Kim’s hips jerk into her with a breathy moan before hands are scrambling at her boxers, Kim moving to sit between Trini’s legs as she reluctantly tears her lips away and looks at Trini, dark and hooded, waits for a nod before the boxers are being pulled down, Trini whimpering as the air hits her and Kim whimpering at the sight. There’s a subtle thud as they hit the floor and Kim’s hands are on Trini’s knees, holding her open as eyes rake over her in a way that most people would start to feel self-conscious about, but she’s pretty confident, so she lets Kim’s eyes roam and waits for the pressure on her knees to squeeze and the loud gulp and a shaky breath before, “you’re beautiful, Trini.” 

Kim moves back in to kiss Trini again but a hand held up stops her and her head tilts in confusion, the pout on her lips causing Trini to melt but Trini just gestures at Kim’s little clothing, “off.” 

And the goofy, playful smile that Kim gives her is completely out of the moment and Trini can’t help but chuckle when Kim bounces up and strips herself before she straddles Trini’s stomach and they both moan when Kim experimentally rolls her hips down, hands reaching out to grasp Trini’s shoulders as Trini’s palms run up and down Kim’s thighs and she has to take a moment to compose herself because she can actually do this now. She can actually touch Kim’s body, her hard, lean, powerful body and she can feel her hands trembling as they glide over Kim’s hips, her stomach, mesmerised by the twitch of her abs, before stopping just below her breasts, Kim barely patient as her eyes plead with Trini to do something. 

“You’re beautiful too, Kim, but that’s always been obvious,” she smirks. 

A laughs falls from Kim’s lips before she shakes her head and pulls Trini’s head up as she leans down with a mumbled, “idiot.”

They don’t start slow. As soon as Trini’s thumbs reach up those extra couple inches to circle Kim’s nipples, Kim grunts into her mouth and returns to her position covering Trini’s body entirely with her own, both gasping as their newly revealed skin slides against each other. Trini’s head falls back as Kim maps the same path down her jaw, kisses now laced with small bites and sucks, tongue soothing and moans when the salty taste of Trini’s sweat slicked skin tantalises her taste buds.

Trini isn’t ashamed to admit that the majority of her fantasies involve a sweaty, after training Kim, and as Kim’s touches grow heavier, more purposeful, and whines become needy as her hips begin a gentle rhythm that hits Trini exactly where needed, head thrown back in a hiss and Kim’s nails drag down her chest, she can only assume that she isn’t the only one with after training thoughts. 

The nails that scrape down Trini’s chest move to drag up her outer thigh, over her hip and between their bodies and Trini’s hands move from Kim’s chest, left leaving half moons in Kim’s shoulder and the other running down to her ass and Trini sighs happily because she’s only felt that perfection when Kim has sat in her lap or on the rare occasion she’s the big spoon but it’s always been covered by clothes and she squeezes with another happy sigh and Kim chuckles into her neck.

She’s definitely an ass girl. 

Kim wiggles around slightly to make room between her thigh and Trini and simply cups her without moving and it’s so much already, at Kim just... holding Trini between her legs. She feels the silent ‘fuck’ Kim mouths at her collar bone, hears her own choked whimper as her hands strain not to pull Kim impossibly closer, hips dying to buck up and gain some friction because Kim isn’t moving. “Please, Kim.” 

It must be what Kim was waiting for, because she smirks against Trini’s skin before she kisses it once and moves back to Trini’s mouth, barley touching as she nuzzles her nose against Trini’s and stares into her eyes as her middle finger finally, finally, skims up her centre and lightly touches her clit and Kim whimpers, her forehead falling forward to lean against Trini. “Christ.” 

Trini’s jaw slackens through a whine and her eyelids flutter and her body feels like it’s on fire as Kim starts slow, careful patterns over her clit as her other hand comes to rest under Trini’s head and copies the motions on her scalp. 

The heat between them builds up quickly, the hot room only adding to the rising temperature, Trini can feel her back sticking to the sheet and she has to use her short nails to stop her grip on Kim from slipping but she doesn’t care, she’ll happily die from overheating if it means Kim carries on what she’s doing. Kim’s middle and ring finger have started dipping low, to her opening and back up until she has to use her own hips to hold Trini’s down, starts a gentle rock backwards into Trini’s thigh and gasps and moans into Trini’s mouth as her hooded eyes attempt to stay open and Trini arches when a slick trail sticks to her leg because Kim is so wet. She’s so wet and if Trini is even in half of this state she- “you feel incredible.” 

Two fingers dip gently into her before she can respond with words, drifting off into a low moan as her hips jerk to try and get Kim deeper, surges up to kiss Kim messily through heavy breaths when she’s fully inside and squeezes her eyes shut when Kim starts moving subtly, just enough for her to feel something but not enough for what she needs, whispers ‘more’ between kisses and Kim growls, pushes her into the bed as she starts thrusting properly and Trini keens under her, her hands coming back to Kim’s quickly dampening hair for something to hold on to. “Fuck, Kim.” Kisses land on her arched throat, down her sternum before they take a turn over her right breast as Kim’s hand leaves Trini’s hair to mirror the action down her left, simultaneously flicking one nipple and sucking the other and Trini’s hands tighten so hard in Kim’s hair it would definitely be incredibly painful for anyone other than a Ranger and she screams silently, nothing more than a squeak but Kim hears it loud and clear and sucks harder, gently scraping her teeth. “Oh, god. Kim... fuck.” And really, it’s just variations of those words for the entire time Kim spends playing with her nipples as she thrusts in and out, her thumb strategically brushing her clit and Trini can feel herself building, can feel herself trembling as she gets closer and closer, boneless and rigid all at once and then... then she has to use everything she has not to come when Kim speaks.

Kim stops everything, instant, sudden, and Trini is two seconds away from begging her to carry on and asking her what the hell she thinks she’s doing when Kim looks her dead in the eye and mumbles five little words around her nipple that nearly destroys her. “I want to taste you.” 

Trini can’t even begin to describe the noise that escapes her, but it has Kim smirking, humming, takes it as a confirmation and starts her descend and Trini is helpless to do anything other than watch as Kim makes her way down Trini’s body slowly, pausing to kiss and lick and nibble and bite until Trini is squirming even more under her.

Kim’s bottom lip drags up Trini’s thigh, the one Kim was practically riding and Trini has to control herself again when her tongue comes out to lick herself up, eyes closing as her own taste mixes with Trini’s sweat, the fingers inside Trini push a tad harder, sharper before Kim groans and swallows and Trini wails at the thrust because she can appreciate now how long Kim’s fingers are, how the tiny curl she’s accompanying her thrusts with are hitting Trini in a place that causes her vision to blur and her eyes want to close, but she doesn’t want them to. She wants to watch this. Watch her dreams become reality and if she was in any fit state she’d glare when Kim winks, fucking winks at her before she takes one long lick up Trini’s centre and ends it with a soft peck of her lips on Trini’s clit- admittedly that small notion causes Trini to swoon a little- and her thighs twitch as Kim breathes directly onto her and her fingers still. “Amazing.” 

Time freezes again for a moment, something gentle and loving as Trini strokes her palm down Kim’s cheek and Kim turns to kiss it, but then Kim’s fingers return to their pace and she leans forward to swipe her tongue through Trini’s folds until she sucks her clit into her mouth and it’s completely unpredictable, the way Kim flicks her tongue against Trini’s clit. From circles, to figure eights, gentle laps to hard presses and it has Trini’s chest rising and falling as she tries to suck in breathes, plants her feet to keep her grounded, tears in her eyes as she forces herself to keep them open, keep eye contact with Kim as Kim lashes her tongue unpredictably and moans at the taste which causes Trini’s body to shiver violently as her hips start bucking into Kim’s face and Kim holds her steady.

She feels like she’s been on the brink of the edge since she woke up to Kim writhing against her back and she’s getting to the point that she’s so far gone she isn’t even sure she can come anymore, but then Kim throws Trini’s leg over her shoulder, twists her fingers and groans when Trini tightens, her teeth catch Trini’s clit and then Trini’s back is off the bed, body arching and thighs clenching and she thinks this is it.

But it’s not enough, she needs Kim up here with her, so she tugs at Kim’s hair and pulls her up gracefully, pulls her mouth down and moans when she tastes herself, tastes Kim, sucks the last bit off of Kim’s bottom lip and keeps it between her teeth, feels the sweat dripping from Kim’s nose onto her face and then Kim doubles her efforts, thrusting into her fast and hard, twisting at just the right time and curling at just the right angle and uses her hips to push as deep as possible and then her thumb is thrashing against Trini’s clit and a hand massages her boob and she’s utterly gone. 

Her eyes close as she bites down on Kim’s lip, her hands running and scratching along Kim’s back, Kim’s presence alone invading all of her senses, her touch hot, smell heavy and musky, taste bitter and salty but sweet, sees random colours and shapes as blood pounds through her veins and hears Kim whispering reassurances down her ear when she eventually pulls her lip out and slowly brings Trini down, still moving inside her until Trini’s breath is hitching at the sensitivity and twitches because she’s still coming but it’s not as powerful now and Kim eventually slows to a stop but doesn’t remove her fingers. “Holy shit.” 

“Shouldn’t,” Trini pants, “shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” 

Kim smiles and nuzzles into Trini’s cheek, “why did we wait so long to do this? I can’t believe I could’ve been watching you come all this time. I think it’s my new favourite sight.” 

Trini scoffs as her breathing evens out and she opens her eyes, “because we’re both stubborn.”

“To be fair,” Kim pulls her fingers out and Trini jolts a final time at the action, groans deep when Kim rests the wet digits on Trini’s bottom lip and their eyes darken simultaneously as Trini’s lips part and sucks them in, tongue lapping up everything they have to offer, Kim’s voice strangled as she speaks, “I told you I was waiting for you to get over yourself, it’s not my fault you never did.” 

The fingers leave her mouth with a ‘pop’ and she really doesn’t give a shit why it took them this long because she wants to flip them over and return the favour but Kim yelps out of nowhere and jumps off of Trini to pull the duvet over them and then Trini’s skin is unexpectedly freezing and she laughs loud as she hears the air con come to life, reaches over to grab the control to turn it down and snuggles into Kim’s neck, “guess Jason fixed the AC.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kim plays with Trini’s hair as she lays comfortably on top of her and it feels so domestic but Trini loves it.

She can’t help but make a joke though, “I was waiting for you to have a sex dream about me when you were in bed with me, it’s always how I imagined we’d hook up.” Kim raises an unimpressed brow and Trini sighs, stroking her fingers along firm biceps. “I thought you were straight until you got a girlfriend, Kim. And then what you said... that night... you were drunk and you’re an insatiable flirt,” Kim bites her lip through a smirk and Trini rolls her eyes, “and you didn’t bring it up again so I thought you’d forgotten. And you ended up staying with your girlfriend for another three months.” 

“Because I didn’t think you were interested in me. God, Trini, I was doing things to show you that I was into you and at first I just thought you were adorably oblivious but it was obvious, it was obvious to everybody, and you never noticed so I thought you didn’t see me like that and what I said that night, I was only brave enough to say it because I’d been drinking and you still didn’t do anything so I thought that was it, stayed with her to try and get over you.”

Trini’s eyes are wide in disbelief for a minutes before she chuckles, “wow, we are both total morons.” Kim snorts and nods her agreement before leaning down to kiss Trini with a blissful smile, shouting at herself inside for convincing herself Trini didn’t like her. “Seriously, Hart, we’re both actual idiots who should’ve just sorted our shit out years ago.” 

Kim hums, kisses a line over Trini’s cheekbone as she smirks, “is that how long it’s been for you?” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Kim laughs and pulls back, kissing Trini again like she’s addicted and Trini can’t blame her because Kim’s lips are irresistible. “Why did you guys break up? She was pretty perfect.”

“She was.” And Trini can’t even feel jealous at that because yeah, she was. “But she wasn’t perfect for me. She wasn’t you.” Kim’s hand splays across Trini’s stomach and a mischievous glint enters her eyes, “I also maybe said your name instead of hers.” Trini gapes. “Twice.” 

“You didn’t!” 

Kim winces, “I did. She said she already knew but hoped I’d like, forget about you or whatever. Ironically; I actually came over here to talk tonight, but then you were spread on your bed in your fucking underwear and I was gone. Probably explains my unconscious ass embarrassing me."

It’s Trini’s turn to smirk, “sorry for being such a distraction.” 

“You should be,” Kim growls and her eyes go black and then she’s kissing Trini aggressively, biting and sucking until her lips feel bruised and Trini feels guilty because Kim hasn’t got off yet and she’s not a pillow princess but Kim pulls away just as harsh and she’s already panting. “We should grab a coffee or something, get to know each other.” 

“We’re best friends, Hart, I already know every gross detail about you.” There’s honestly not a single gross thing about Kim. 

Kim shrugs, “yeah but it’s different knowing your best friend and knowing your best friend as more.”

Fingers twitch against Trini’s stomach and she thinks Kim doesn’t even realise that she’s doing it, that her body is still subtly moving against Trini’s until Trini flips them over and grins at Kim’s shocked expression, “sounds good. But first,” she preens at the moan biting Kim’s ear creates and nibbles, her voice husky as she whispers, “my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash.


End file.
